Bandle City High
by PieLover314
Summary: Welcome to Bandle City High, here we have everything from proms to student council. From heated lust to fluffy romance. From threats to destroy prom to oblivious characters. Most of them just want to graduate with decent grades and some of them just want to survive until the end of the school year. (Various pairing, m/m, m/f, f/f, threesomes. Contains a little bit of everything.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, here comes a semi-generic typically High School setting for a fan fiction Lots of craziness and silliness that I don't normally work with, but I wanted to have some fun! Lot's of humor and romance will be in this story so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

This story is about an alternate universe where the Institute of War doesn't exist and the heroes that would be called 'champions' are still in high school. We see Bandle City High in the center of it's named after city. Two stories tall and filled to the brim with students sitting in class right now.

"And so, the main thing to look when determining the difference between a dangerous and harmless mushroom are it's markings." The teacher put down the chalk and walked back to his desk. "Any questions?" The bell rang and the students stood up and quickly left, hurrying to meet up with friends before their next class. "Don't forget about the test tomorrow!" The teacher tried reminding the students as they left. "And Teemo, I'd like to talk to you."

Teemo was just packing up his things as the teacher called for him. He had an idea why, his latest report wasn't as good as he wanted it to be.

"Sir?" He approaches the desk as he throws his backpack onto his back.

"Is everything okay? I haven't seen you turn in something this poor of quality before."

"Yeah, everything is," Teemo shifted on his feet a little, "I just wasn't into the topic that much."

"What do you wanna do after you graduate later this year?" He stands up straight and gives him a salute.

"I want to join the Scouts of the Mothership."

"Then you should learn to enjoy this topic more. Mushrooms are something they use out there all the time, for both nourishment and surprise attacks." He handed Teemo back his paper, "Since this is a first thing for you, I'll let you give this back to me next week for more credit." Teemo grabs the paper and grips it tightly.

"I know they do, just hard to get into a topic I don't really find enjoyable." Teemo holds onto the paper tightly as he leaves his Biology class.

Bandle City High was booming with an even larger number of students than it had ever seen in it's history. The walls were crowded with friends talking and students making their ways to lockers. Teemo was moving with ease through the crowded halls, eager to get to his next classroom.

"Hey Teems!" He slowed his pace and saw Tristana near her locker, yelling at him. He made his way over, still holding his paper in hand.

"Hey there Tristana, what's up?"

"I told you to call me Trist." She slams her locker shut and held onto a book of her own. "How did you manage to stay awake in Biology? I swear it get's more and more boring as the days go on."

"I don't get how you find it boring, it's a rather interesting class with a lot to teach us." She grabs his paper from his hands as he talked. "Hey!"

"What's this? Teemo got a D?" She smirks and gives it back to him. "I thought you said it was interesting." Teemo grabs it out of her hands.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He puts it away in his backpack and starts to walk away from her.

"Hey now, don't be upset with me. I'm not the one who gave you the bad grade." Teemo just kept making his way to his next class. "Fine, be in one of your moods. I'll see you after school." She brakes off at some point for her next class.

* * *

Teemo sat down in his next class and got situated at his desk.

"I told you to keep your hands off of me, but would you listen? Of course not." Teemo looked up and saw a familiar sight. Rumble yelling at Ziggs as they entered their chemistry class.

"Well how was I suppose to know the teacher would come out of the class RIGHT then?" Ziggs mumbled as he slipped into his seat next to Teemo. They sat on opposite sides of him during class.

"Because class was ending and he was going to come looking for us. We were gone for half of class." Rumble and Ziggs had a weird relationship. They would act like a couple, kiss, hold hands, but if anyone asks about any of it they deny it. It is odd and everyone knows they are into each other.

"What did you guy's do this time? Get caught making out in the hallway again?" Teemo had caught them once before, it's how he learned not to ask them about it. Though bringing it up was still fun to see their reactions.

"What? No! I wouldn't do that with that goggle wearing freak!"

"Right back atchya you robot lovin' hermit. I wouldn't be caught dead doing that with you." They keep going back and forth until class starts.

Teemo was doing his best to take notes about chemical bonds as a note lands on his desk. He grabs it and tosses it to his other side, already use to doing this for the 'couple' throughout the year. They would fight and seem like they didn't get along, but Teemo did sneak a peek at a note once and it was so full of fluff and romance that he felt like he would puke. He also learned from the last time to _really_ not look at it as he caught the middle of them having 'sex' and it was not something he wants to read about.

The notes weren't going back and forth as often as they normally did, not that Teemo was complaining and soon they stop completely. His grade in Chemistry was the hardest to keep up because of the two, always the constant distractions. He didn't really mind the two, he has fun with them on occasion and hangs out with them. He just wished that they would fuck and get it all out of their system so he can have a normal day for once.

Chemistry ends and students start to make their way out of the classroom. Teemo packs up his things and waits for Ziggs and Rumble to get ready as well. They all had Physical Fitness next so they usually walked together.

"Ziggs, why did you stop passing the note?"

"What do you mean? I passed it to you and it stopped coming back to me. Why did _you_ stop?" They both look at me and I notice the note was still sitting on my desk.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"What the hell Teemo!"

"Stop yelling. I was busy paying attention, it's hard enough to do that when you both sit by me."

"You don't need to pay attention, just copy off of Ziggs." Rumble shot Ziggs a smile, "That's what I do."

"Yep! This stuff is easy as pie." Ziggs laughs and they head out of the room.

"That wouldn't be honest, I want to learn this myself."

"Sheesh Teemo, you gotta loosen up sometimes." Rumble said, holding onto his books tightly. Teemo didn't respond, he just wants to get to the next class.

"Hey, I'm going to stop at the bathroom real quick, I'll catch up with you guys at class." Ziggs leaves all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I think I need to also." Rumble hurries after him, "Catch you in class."

"Yeah, just like every day." Teemo just shook his head and hurries off to the gymnasium.

* * *

Ziggs was waiting in the bathroom for Rumble as they normally did each day. He was just glad that Teemo wasn't at all suspicious about their activities, he didn't want anyone to know what they were up to.

As Rumble walks through the door Ziggs pounces on him and pins him up against the wall, capturing his hands with his own as they were being pinned against the wall behind him. His book drops to the floor but he doesn't care, he opens his mouth for Ziggs as they start their heated make out session.

"Mmm, Ziggs." Rumble moans as they brake away for a moment to catch their breaths.

"Yeah buddy?" Ziggs asks but didn't wait for an answer as he dove right back into the kiss. He could feel his own pants tighten as he grinds himself against the smaller yordle. Rumble's own pants were tightening as well. Ziggs' hands left Rumbles as it quickly found it's way up under his shirt to feel his chest. His other hand went down to the others crotch.

"Mmm~" Rumble moans at the touching and completely submits into it.

What seems like only a few seconds was actually minutes as they hear the bell for their next class to begin. They broke the kiss and Ziggs grabs Rumble's book off of the ground as he pulls his shirt back down. They readjusted their pants and headed out of the bathroom, hoping the teacher won't notice their late arrival.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teemo just arrives to the locker room and puts his stuff away. He was always the first one to show up to gym class. Most of the other students walk in right as the bell was ringing to change. He grabs his gym clothes and goes to change in the bathroom. He gets out of his clothes and when he goes to grab the bag that had his other gym set he notices it was missing.

"Really, you took my clothes again?" He asked out loud, knowing well enough who took them. "I really don't understand you Kennen. You know this doesn't bother me."

"You're never any fun." A scratchy voice says above him. Teemo looks up and saw the recognizable purple hoodie.

"And you should grow out of this prankster phase you have." Teemo doesn't bother covering up his naked body.

"Can't do that, it would ruin my rep." Kennen was not sitting on top of the stall, he was staring at Teemo.

"Could you just give me back my clothes please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I need them for class." Kennen thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"You're going to have to do something for me." He would usually just give the clothes back, since Teemo really doesn't care if people saw him naked. Kennen once kept his clothes until others showed up and class started. Other students were pointing and laughing but he just got back into his normal clothes before heading up to class.

"Like what?" This time, Kennen was in the mood for a little bit of something else.

"Just turn around and bend over for me." He has a very perverted smile on his face.

Teemo shrugs and turns around; then bends over for Kennen. Kennen stares at the ass being raised up towards him. The round rump was just begging to be touched and he feels himself harden a bit. He throws the bag to the floor and jumps off the stall, going to change clothes himself and store that memory away for later tonight at home.

"Thanks." Teemo grabs his bag and gets dressed, not really sure why Kennen wanted him to do that. He hears the bell ring and heads out of the locker room for class. He sees everyone else pile in to change.

* * *

Gym class was going by smoothly, aside from Ziggs and Rumble walking in a few minutes late like normal. Kennen was doing his normal prankster thing of randomly tripping people during their warm ups. After gym they all change back into their regular clothes. School was ending but they were going to the Student Council classroom. They were all members of it, though for different reasons. Before they get to the classroom Ziggs and Rumble tell them they have detention and will be missing the meeting.

* * *

"Okay everyone, calm down!" Poppy stands at the front of the classroom. She hits the chalkboard a few times to get everyone's attention. There were only a handful of us and today the number was shortened by two. "Where are Rumble and Ziggs? I thought I saw them earlier today."

"They are in detention." Teemo speaks up, taking out some paper to take some notes during their meeting.

"Probably making out again in the halls. They should learn to hide that." Tristana was leaning back in a chair with her feet up on the table.

"Those guys are weird." Kennen spoke up, laying down on a table and staring at the ceiling.

"Says the one who likes seeing me naked." Teemo nonchalantly says.

"He likes seeing you naked?" Tristana leans over and asks Teemo, he responds with a nod.

"Yeah, he will take my clothes before gym starts."

"Hey! I don't do that everyday. It's fun to watch you get all worried." Kennen sits up and looks at the two. " 'Oh please Kennen! Give me back my clothes!' He begs for them back." Kennen mocks Teemo and laughs.

"I don't beg for them." Teemo looks over at Poppy, "Are we ready to start?"

"If Ziggs and Rumble aren't showing up then we are just waiting for Lulu."

"Let's start without her, I really don't wanna be here today." Tristana says out loud to the group.

"I don't care." Kennen lays back down on the desk, throwing a pencil up and catching it repeatedly.

"We really should wait for everyone."

"She knows when we meet, if she isn't here than it is her fault." Poppy stands at a podium and fiddles with some papers. "So, there isn't much to talk about tonight, it should be a short meeting." She clears her throat before speaking up. "First, we need to get a survey out to help decide a theme for the upcoming prom in a few months."

"Why don't we just pick? I doubt the rest of our class would care so much if we just picked." Kennen says.

"No, we will put out a survey." Poppy glares at him before looking over at Tristana. "Trist, how about you work on that with Rumble and Ziggs. It shouldn't be too hard, just think of a few different themes for everyone to choose from."

"I don't need those lovebirds, Teemo and I could get that done tomorrow easily." She sits up and pats Teem on the back.

"Teemo will be busy this next week." Teemo looks over at Poppy.

"I will be busy?" He asks.

"Yep. It involves the second part of our agenda tonight. We have a new student, a transfer student to be exact. His first day is tomorrow and I want you to show him around."

"We have a new kid?" Kennen chuckles to himself.

"Yes, and we need to all be on our best behavior to make him feel comfortable here at Bandle High." Poppy says.

"So, am I going to just give him a tour around the school or something?" Teemo asks.

"Kind of. I arranged it so he will share your class schedule."

"I have to spend all day with him for a week?" Teemo was not liking the sound of this.

"No and yes." Poppy looks over at him, "At first it was just going to be a few days, but with it being so close to the end of the year they won't want to change his schedule again after the week is over. So he will be stuck with you until we graduate."

"Wow that sucks." Tristana gives Teemo a sympathetic look. "Now I am glad to just be passing out a survey."

"Is this all okay with you Teemo? I only chose you because I know you're the best example of the student body here at Bandle High."

"I understand and I will do it." Teemo writes down some notes. "So what do we know about him? Where is he coming from? Is he a yordle? Our grade?"

"Yes he is in our grade and I don't think he is yordle. His name is Fizz and that doesn't sound human to me. Let me see if the papers they gave me tell me where he is from." Poppy started looking through some notes.

"Hey Kennen, you know where Lulu is?" Tristana asks him.

"No idea, probably gawking at that cool kid. You know how she get's." He stops playing with the pencil and sits back up.

"You mean Veigar? God why won't she come to her senses. He doesn't like her." Teemo feels a chill down his spine as the name is said. He doesn't like Veigar, not one bit.

"Ah here we go!" Poppy holds up a sheet of paper and squints her eyes. "It says something but it looks like it didn't copy over well. Maybe Bilgewater? Not really sure though."

"How will I recognize him if I don't even know what he looks like."

"I am sure he can find his first class easily enough and I am sure you can recognize one new kid." Teemo nods and keeps on taking some notes.

"I wanted to bring up something with everyone here, but the two that could pull it off are not here." Tristana sits up from her seat. "I wanna try and get some kind of fireworks show to go off after the prom ends."

"I don't think we have that kind of budget." Poppy informs Tristana.

"Nah, I am sure the two science nerds can pull something off on their own."

"You want them to make fireworks for us? That is incredibly dangerous, I won't allow that. What if they blow up on them and they get hurt?"

"Have you seen the two work during chemistry? I had it last year with them and it was the smoothest A+ I have ever gotten."

"I can vouch for that." Teemo agrees. "I have it this year and as soon as it comes time for lab work they are on some other kind of level."

"Still, it is too dangerous. I won't allow that."

"Are you going to pull that 'Class President' card again?" Tristana starts to get upset with her.

"Yes I am. I will see if we can afford some fireworks, I like the idea. But I will not allow some students, however gifted they are, to work with such dangerous materials and potentially harm themselves."

"Fine, whatever Miss President." Tristana mocks Poppy.

"I believe that is all we had to talk about this week." Poppy ignores her. "So next week we will get the results for the survey and bring the new kid in Teemo. See if he would like to help out, we could use it."

"Yes ma'am." Everyone gets their stuff and head out of the classroom.

The meeting didn't last as long as their past meetings, but that could be since three members were missing today.

"I'll catch you guys later." Kennen heads down a different hallway than the others.

"I don't get him sometimes, I know he knows that there is no exit that way so why go there?"

"It's the same reason he always wears that hoodie, he likes being different."

"Thanks for showing up today you two. I know Kennen doesn't do much, but I really appreciate it." Poppy tells the two others by her.

"No problem president."

"It is our pleasure."

"Thanks. I have to stop at my locker so I will catch you guys later. Maybe at lunch tomorrow." She breaks away from the two as they get to the front entrance. They wave goodbye to her.

"So, Teemo. I have a question."

"Yeah? What's up Trist?" She is standing a little closer to him than normal. He is feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You know, we have been friends for a while. Right?" She asks him.

"Yeah, since grade school. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go-"

"FREEDOM!" Tristana was cut off as both Rumble and Ziggs ran past them and out the front door.

"Yeah! Woo!" The two watch as they run off, yelling and screaming with excitement.

"They sure are something." Teemo comments, "So what were you saying?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you tonight. We can work on Biology together." She nervously scratches the back of her head.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." He leaves with Tristana and they head to her place to study for the night.

* * *

Ziggs and Rumble were currently at their hideout in the Bandle City junkyard. Rumble was going down on Ziggs, licking and sucking on his hardened member with fervor and lust.

"Ahh~ Buddy you sure are horny today." Ziggs was sitting at the edge of a mattress with his hands on Rumbles head.

"Mmmm." Rumble moans around the hot member in his mouth, lapping at any pre that comes from the tip as his hands rub Ziggs' thighs. He could tell that Ziggs was getting close by the way his member was throbbing in his mouth.

"Ahh, buddy! Keep going~" He was pushing Rumble's head down a bit as he starts to thrust into the other's mouth.

Rumble starts to double his efforts, making sure to lick the entire length and stroke it a bit. He teases the tip with his teeth, letting them glide across the end. He hears Ziggs' breath hitch as he slams Rumbles head all the way down on his crotch. He shouts out his name as he cums hard. The first few shots shoot down Rumbles throat. He pulls back a little to taste the rest of the weaker shots, enjoying the musky taste of Ziggs.

He pulls away from the slowly softening member and sits up on Ziggs' lap. He brings him into a kiss, the taste of Ziggs' own semen trading between them. It turns Rumble on as Ziggs grabs Rumble's own hard member, already hard and dripping with pre. He moans as Ziggs starts to stroke it, squeezing it on occasion for a bit of extra pleasure. Their heated kiss ends when Rumble pulls away and leans his head against Ziggs'. His eyes are closed in pleasure and his breaths are heated.

"Z-ziggs..." He moans.

"Yeah Buddy?" Rumble grabs his hand and stops him from stroking.

"I... I wanna try something." He blushes heavily, "If you don't mind."

"What is it?" Rumble get's off of his lap and lays down on the bed. He spreads his legs to reveal himself to the other.

"I want you to rim me." He starts to jerk himself slowly to stay hard. "Please." He has on a pleading look as he asks.

Ziggs answers by leaning down and giving Rumbles balls a lick. He moans loudly and starts to stroke himself faster. He licks a few more times before going down lower, using his hands to spread the cheeks a bit more to see his pucker better. It looked like it was pulsing a bit and he was growing a bit nervous as he got closer to it. Rumble could feel hot breath on his sensitive pucker and groans in anticipation.

"P-please Ziggs." Ziggs give it an experimental lick at first, and he could only taste the small amount of musk and salt from sweat that Rumble was producing. He starts to lick more and more, now getting into the swing of things. The yordle above him was starting to moan loudly as he started to lick more and more. He decides to add a bit of pressure with his licking, directly onto Rumble's pucker.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Rumble yells as he pushes past the ring of resistance. His tongue was wiggling around inside of him, pushing a little deeper and coating everything inside. "Oh! I'm- I'm...!" Rumble moans loudly as he shoots his load across his stomach. Each spurt of warmth landed across his chest until is was just a dribble.

Ziggs' tongue was getting squeezed by the sphincter and after he hears the moans die down he pulls away and looks at the glossed over hole he had just eaten.

"Pffth!" Ziggs was realizing the taste on his tongue after his lust died down, grabbing some nearby water to get it out.

"Th-that was..." Rumble was laying on the bed, catching his breath.

"I hope you don't expect me to do that again. Bleh." He spat again before laying down next to the other. Rumble blushes and hides his face a bit. "Hey now, it really wasn't that bad. I just didn't know that was one of your kinks." Ziggs teases him a bit. They cuddle up and take a nap before heading home for the night.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Not sure how long this one will be, I am sure it will be a good number of chapters though. I was thinking about posting the pairing in this whole story but it could be some spoilers and there are a lot. It is almost everyone/everyone, lol.**

 **Please review and let me know how I did! If you have any ideas I am open to hearing them just leave a review or PM. I might get another chapter out this weekend, let's see how that goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is a big chapter, one of my biggest I think. Just under 7k words so I hope you all enjoy it and remember to review! Thanks to yordlz for keeping me on track with writing! Love you all!**

* * *

"Hey, I'm Fizz!" The blue creature in front of Teemo waves his hand at him. "Are you the one I am suppose to talk to? Tinmo?"

"Teemo." Teemo was staring at the creature. "Why are you naked?"

"Naked? What do you mean?"

"Your clothes. They told you we had a uniform, right?"

"Uni form? But this is my form." Fizz wiggles around a bit to show off his aquatic body. Teemo just shakes his head.

"No, Fizz. You have to wear clothes here." Teemo had just gotten to school when he ran into the new kid trying to open the entrance door. He opens the door for Fizz and they walk inside. Teemo heads to his locker.

"I don't wear clothes though. My race never did." Fizz tells him as they walk.

"That's another thing. I don't mean to be rude but just what are you?"

"I'm Fizz! Can't you tell?"

"No, I mean your race. For example, I am a yordle." Teemo starts to explain as the hallway was starting to have students fill it. Classes are going to begin soon.

"Hey! More people!" Fizz runs off to say hello to the other students.

"No! Fizz!" Teemo runs off behind him, "You need pants!" Teemo never thought he would be yelling that in the middle of the hallway at school.

"Heya! I'm Fizz!" Teemo turns the corner to see Fizz on top of someone.

"Insolent fool! How dare you attack me like this!" Teemo knows that voice and freezes. Fizz had run into, and was sitting on top of, Veigar. Veigar, the most popular student in the whole school, was on the ground and yelling at the new student.

"I'm not a fool, I'm Fizz!" He smiles at the blue yordle below him. "Who are you?" Veigar answers by pushing Fizz off of him.

"Fizz!" Teemo runs to his side and helps him up.

"Of course he is friends with you. The goody-goody of our class." Veigar's words are full of venom. He pulls his blue hoodie back over his head.

"Back off Veigar, he's a transfer student."

"I don't give two shits what or who he is." Veigar looks over at the blue creature that had knocked him over. "You. Stay away from me or else." He turns and walks away. As soon as he turns the corner Teemo let's out the breath he has been holding in.

"That guy is kinda scary." Fizz tells Teemo.

"Yeah, just stay away from him."

"What's his deal?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He's the most popular kid in school and yet he acts like THAT!" Teemo realizes he is speaking louder than normal and clears his throat. "Anyway, we should head to class. It's going to start soon."

"What about all the other students I haven't met. I wanna meet them!" Fizz grabs Teemo's hand and starts to drag him.

"Wow Teemo, classes haven't even started and you already pissed off Veigar?" Teemo looks behind him to see Kennen standing there.

"Hey! I'm Fizz!" Fizz let's go of Teemo and runs up to him.

"Kennen." They look at each other for a few seconds. Kennen pulls his hoodie down and smirks. "Oh, I see how it is." Kennen can read people really easily, it's one of his talents and he can read Fizz like an open book. Though they had just met, and Kennen wasn't sure why yet, he knew Fizz wasn't acting like himself for some reason.

"What do you mean?" Fizz asks innocently, though Kennen could see the slightest smirk inside of his smile.

Kennen walks closer to Fizz and whispers, "You can't fool me with the act." He sticks a 'Kick Me' note on Fizz's back and steps back. "I'll catch you at lunch Teemo. Bye guys." Kennen turns around and leaves. There is a note on his back that says 'Kick Me'. Fizz laughs.

"He's a funny one, I like him!"

"What did he say to you?" Teemo is confused.

"I dunno, but he tried sticking a note to my back."

"So you put it back on him? Ya know, he's the prankster around here. You might not want to make him mad."

"Why wouldn't I? I love pranks!" Fizz jumps over Teemo and takes his hat. "Got your hat!"

"Hey! Give that back!" Teemo runs after him to get his hat back.

* * *

Teemo is having a bit of trouble explaining to the classes and teachers who Fizz is and why he has on no clothes. It is a bit distracting at first, but the class gets over it in a short amount of time. The hardest part for Teemo was keeping Fizz seated in class and listening without him trying to sneak out of his seat. A few times Teemo had to stop him and each time results in some yelling from a teacher.

The next few classes Teemo has go about the same way the first one did. Next thing he knows the lunch bell rings and students start to head towards the lunch room to eat. Teemo and Fizz meet up with Tristana while heading there.

"Hey Teemo, what's up?" Tristana joins the two as they head to lunch. "I would guess you are Fizz?"

"How did you know? I haven't met you yet." Tristana laughs.

"Silly, we were told you were going to come today. Besides, you're the only one not wearing pants."

"Why does everyone point that out to me. I know I don't wear pants." Fizz pouts a bit.

"I guess it isn't a big deal since you don't have anything down there to show off."

"I have stuff, it's just hiding. Wanna see?"

"Eww, no!"

"Fizz! You don't ask people that." Teemo interjects.

"Why not?"

"Those body parts are private here. It isn't something you just show people."

"Oooh..." Fizz made an 'O' with his face.

"Exactly."

"So how has your day been going Teemo?" Tristana steps closer and asks.

"It's been okay. Explaining Fizz to everyone is a bit confusing at first, but when I tell people he is a transfer they seem to understand."

"Yeah, I bet that helps." Trist turns her attention to Fizz, "So how is your first day at the wonderful Bandle City High?"

"It's going great! I met lots of fun people! And then teachers yelled at us!" Fizz gets all bright faced as he retells his day. "And I met this scary yordle. Vinegar was his name."

"Haha! Vinegar? I'm gonna have to remember that one." Trist laughs along with Fizz. "Sorry you had to meet the king of the pissed on your first day."

"He's a king?!"

"Yep!"

Trist and Fizz talk a bit more as they get to the lunchroom. They find their usual table and see that everyone else is already sitting down.

"Hey guys!" Tristana yells at everyone. "This is Fizz." They all turn their attention towards Fizz.

"Hey! Who are you guys?"

"Let me introduce you to them." Teemo stays standing next to him as Tristana takes a seat.

"You already met Tristana." Teemo points to the blue yordle with white hair.

"Yep." She gives him a thumbs up before digging in to her food.

"Next to her is Rumble," The mohawk, gray-haired yordle is still staring at the blue creature at the head of the table. "He is a little loud and likes science a lot. He builds things with his boyfriend Ziggs."

"We aren't dating!" Rumble shouts at Teemo. This causes Tristana to choke on her food for a second and grabbing her drink to wash it down. Laughing while chewing isn't a healthy combination.

"Which one is Ziggs?" Fizz asks Teemo. "And what's a boyfriend?"

"Ziggs is the one sitting next to him with the goggles." Teemo points to the jumpsuit and goggle wearing yordle next to Rumble. "He likes explosions," Teemo leans a bit closer to Fizz and whispers, "And is a little bit crazy."

"Teemo, don't lie to the new kid. You know Rumble and I aren't gay, stop bringing that up." Ziggs and Rumble visibly move away from each other just a little bit more.

"Boyfriend is just another word for someone you are dating." Tristana explains.

"What's dating?"

"It's when you spend a lot of time with someone and do things with them."

"Oh! So Teemo and I are dating then." Everyone at the table laughs and Teemo get's a bit red faced. "We spent all day together."

"It's different Fizz. You guys are just friends, where as the two over there will make out in the hallway and get detention."

"That never happened!" They both shout in unison.

"Could you all keep it down with your drama and awkwardness, I am trying to eat and do homework." A blue yordle with pigtails tells them.

"That is Poppy, she's our class president and the one that told us about you coming to visit." Teemo tells Fizz.

"Nice to meetchya!" Fizz waves at her.

"Charmed." She doesn't look up from her work.

"She's can be a bit serious about school." Teemo tells him.

"As should you all, it is our senior year."

"Ugh, this again." Tristana sighs.

"What? There is more to life past school, you should all be thinking about what to do afterwards and work towards it now."

"Let's not talk about this now, I have biology to think about next."

"And this is Lulu." Teemo introduces Fizz to her, sitting next to Poppy.

"You're blue." Is all she says as her eyes stay wide-eyed as she stares at him.

"Yeah... She's been staring at him since she saw him." Tristana pokes her a few times, "Lulu? Hey! Lulu!"

"She's a bit... eccentric." Teemo suggests.

"You mean weird." Rumble speaks up.

"Says the one who makes out with other guys." Trist adds in.

"How many times do we have to say it." Rumble mutters under his breath.

"Hey! I didn't mean nothing of it. We don't care if you guys do that at all."

The group starts to bicker and chat a bit as Fizz and Teemo sit down. Lulu is still looking at Fizz while Fizz was looking at the two yordles that were 'boyfriends'. It sounds like fun to him and he loves having fun.

"Hey, Teemo." Fizz pokes his shoulder and Teemo turns to look at him.

"Yes Fizz?" Teemo wipes his mouth off with a napkin.

"Do you like having fun?"

"Uhh, yes?" Teemo isn't sure if it is a trick question or something. It's an odd thing to ask.

"I do too!" Fizz smiles brightly at the yordle he met earlier that day.

"That's uh... that's good to hear." Teemo gives him an awkward smile back.

"So, do you wanna do 'boyfriend' stuff with me? It sounds like fun and we both like having fun!" Half of the table turns to look at the two.

"That's not how it works Fizz." Teemo says to him.

"But why not? I like having fun and you just said you do too!"

"I know I did, but those kinds of things are for people who really like each other."

"But I really like you! I've had fun with you all day."

"Well, I... Uh, I could use some help guys." Teemo turns back to the group. Ziggs and Rumble are giving them awkward glances, then look away from him. Poppy is busy with her work and Lulu is still looking at Fizz.

"Fizz, listen." Tristana decides to help out her friend and crush. "I know you two have had fun but it is still not the same. You date someone you find attractive. Having similar interests is a good thing too, but it can take a bit of knowing someone first before you date them." She let's the words sink in for a few moments.

"Oh, I think I get it." Fizz looks down for a moment with some sadness in his eyes. "Wait! So I can date Ziggs and Rumble?" And without missing a beat Tristana agrees with him.

"Yep! Totally what you can do right now. Exactly what I just said."

"Sweet!" Fizz jumps over to them and lands in between them before they know what is going on. "Hey guys! Let's have some fun!"

"What?!"

"What's going on? What did you tell him?!" The two shout at Tristana.

"What? All I told him was he can date you guys."

What?! Why?!" Ziggs yells at her.

"I'm just going to go. I have to run to the bathroom." Rumble quickly gets up and leaves the table.

"Me too!" Ziggs runs after him in an attempt to escape from Fizz.

"I wanna use the bathroom with you guys too!" He chases after the two.

Tristana and Teemo just sit there for a few seconds, speechless before they break out into laughter. Lulu even joins in and they have a good laugh.

"That was hilarious. I hope he actually does chase them all the way to the bathroom."

"I just hope he makes it to biology with us in a bit." Teemo goes back to eating. They notice that Lulu is eating now.

"Hey Lulu, seems like you snapped out of it."

"Yeah, sorry about that. He was just... He's blue!"

"You're blue!" Tristana tells her.

"But he is a different blue! And he has hair tentacles!"

"Are you sure you weren't staring because he was naked?" Tristana raises an eyebrow.

"N-never! You know Veigar and I are an item." Lulu blushes.

"About that, you missed the meeting yesterday Lulu." Poppy finally looks up from her work. "Why was that?"

"Oh well, I was busy with Veigar." Lulu looks away from Poppy.

"That isn't what I wanted to hear." Poppy keeps looking at her. "Don't miss the next meeting."

"I-i won't." Lulu visibly gulps and get's up. "I better go find him before class." She quickly leaves.

"Wow Poppy, good job at making her feel like a piece of shit."

"Watch your tongue. I just asked a question and told her to show up next time." She looks back down at her work, "However she feels is because of her actions alone, not mine."

"I bet you're a blast at parties." Kennen takes one of the now open seats.

"I don't go to parties." Poppy closes her book and focuses more on eating.

"Oh yeah, Trist." He leans over and they high five, "That was great what you did there to those guys."

"Haha, wasn't it?" They chuckle a bit. "I just hope Fizz doesn't overdo it with those two."

"Who knows, maybe they'll have a threesome."

"I don't want to hear about that." Poppy says to the the two.

"You can always get up and leave." Kennen says back to her and Poppy just glares at him. Kennen clears his throat and turns to Tristana. "So, what do you think his dick looks like? I'm sure he has one somewhere."

"I'm going to the library." Poppy gets up, packs her things, and quickly leaves.

"I better go and find Fizz before class starts. I could go for him _not_ getting in trouble before class starts." Teemo leaves as well, leaving Tristana and Kennen sitting there.

"That is one way to clear a table. Nice job." Tristana watches Teemo as he leaves.

"I was being serious, he _has_ to have one. Right?" Kennen tries to imagine it. "Is it hiding inside of him like a fish? Are we even sure he is a he?"

"Oh he is, he told Teemo and I that he has one in him." She tells him, "Anyway, why are you worried about how his dick looks?" She leans in closer. "Are you gay too?"

"Call it what you want, I just like to have fun." He gives her a wink and she feels her cheeks warm up a bit. "You can't tell me that you aren't curious as well."

"Well..." She looks around a bit, nervous to admit it out loud. "Just a little."

"Of course you are." He leans back and thinks about Fizz a little while Tristana finishes up her meal.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you Fizz, this isn't how a relationship works." Rumble is busy talking to the new student at the restroom door. Ziggs was currently inside taking care of business.

"I don't understand." Fizz tilts his head a bit and gives him an innocent look. Rumble sighs aloud.

"Let me explain it again. If Ziggs and I were dating, which we aren't, that means we have made a commitment to each other to only do boyfriend things to each other. No one else. That means you." Rumble pokes him in his chest.

"So, no making out?"

"Exactly."

"What about Teemo? Can I do that to him?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just leave me alone, okay?" Ziggs walks out of the restroom. "Geez, what took you so long."

"Well I was waiting for-" He notices Fizz standing there. "I was waiting for my hands to dry."

"Is the hand dryer broken?" Rumble asks.

"No. The hand dryer is out in the hallway flirting it up with the new kid!"

"What! A hand dryer is talking to me?" Fizz looks around himself.

"Sorry. I couldn't shake him." Rumble apologizes to Ziggs.

"That's okay." Ziggs turns his attention to Fizz. "Anyway, glad to finally meetya. I'm Ziggs!" They shake hands.

"I'm Fizz! Why do you wear goggles? What is with the funny suit? Where is Teemo? Can we make out? Rumble thinks I ask too many questions but I told him I don't, what do you think?" Ziggs just smiles and grabbes Fizz by the shoulder, pulling them side by side.

"Yep! Exactly as you said, that's a good one." Ziggs then pushes him into the bathroom and closes the door. "Go!"

Rumble and Ziggs run off, through the crowded halls to get away from Fizz and his antics. They round a few corners and head up the stairs that lead to their next class. They stop and catch their breaths outside of it.

"Oh boy, that was quite the workout." Rumble pants and takes a moment to straighten out his shirt.

"You're telling me, maybe we can skip gym because of that workout." Ziggs laughs, "Ain't that right Fizz?"

"Yeah!" Fizz is standing next to them.

"Exact- Wha!" Ziggs nearly falls to the ground.

"You guys ran off without me, but it was easy to keep up."

"How did you even keep up with us?" Rumble is quite impressed.

"You guys run slow."

"Grrr, Fizz! Don'tchya have class with Teemo soon? You're going to be late." Ziggs is getting a bit aggravated.

"Yeah, I do. Not sure where the class is though." They were standing near the classroom as students started to file in.

"He has a Bio class on the first floor. Just run around yelling his name." Rumble tells him.

"Yeah, I bet he is looking for you." The bell rings to signal students that lunch is over and class starts in a few minutes. "You better hurry." Ziggs and Rumble go into their classroom, upset they couldn't make out at all because of Fizz's antics.

Fizz sees them leave and he laughs to himself. Sure he would like to see them make out a bit, but stopping them is so much more fun. Fizz walks back down the stairs, deciding on what to do next. He could hide from Teemo, have him come look for him and claim that he was using that 'bathroom' thing Ziggs and Rumble use.

Fizz likes to act innocent to try and get people to go his way or to let him off the hook. He was a trickster after all, but Kennen was someone that comes to mind. The purple wearing yordle saw through him, Fizz knows that. Fizz knew when their eyes locked, as Kennen knew. Though Kennen was cool with it, that is what confuses Fizz a bit. He didn't try to expose him or ruin his fun at all. Fizz can't understand why.

"Fizz! Where are you?" Fizz was brought back to reality when he heard Teemo yelling for him. He puts on his cheerful, innocent face and jumps over a few yordle to get to him.

"Rawr!" Fizz lands on Teemo, sending them both to the ground. "You're mine!" Fizz was laying on top of Teemo.

"Can you get off of me please?"

"Nope."

"Class is starting soon. We can't be late."

"Why not?"

"Why not? It's class, we have to be on time and prepared for class. Didn't I explain this to you earlier in the day?" Fizz remembers the small lecture he got about the attendance policy.

"But class doesn't sound like fun right now."

"It might not sound fun, but it's what we have to do."

"I know, class is just so boring though!" Fizz is leaning closer to Teemo now, the halls were thinning now. "Maybe we could just skip class and-"

"Fizz!" Fizz sits up straight and looks at the source of the voice, Tristana. "What are you doing on him? Get off of him." Fizz steps off and Teemo get's up with Tristana's help.

"Thanks Trist." Teemo dusts himself off.

"Why was he on you?" Trist asks, but before Teemo could answer Fizz answers for him.

"I tripped and fell on him."

"Is that true?"

"Basically, yeah. Though it might have been more jumping involved." Teemo leans in close, "He just got excited to find me, I think Rumble and Ziggs left him to wander around." Tristana eyes Fizz.

Tristana wasn't sure what happened but she could tell of thing, at her angle it almost looked like Fizz was about to try and kiss her crush. Teemo was to naive to notice something like that, but why would Fizz try to do something like that?

Teemo was busy grabbing his bag and telling them something about class starting soon, but the two weren't listening. Tristana was staring at Fizz, almost glaring even. She wasn't going to have someone come in and try to make a move on Teemo. Even if it is just innocence and being playful, she would just have to set some boundaries later.

Fizz was so close to making a move on Teemo, he was sure of it. Then Trist had to show up and ruin it, like she did earlier at lunch. He was smiling at her as they had a stare down, it seems like he has a rival against him now.

"Let's head to class, right now." Teemo says.

"I get to sit by you, right?" Fizz was still looking at Trist.

"Tristana usually sits next to me."

"Exactly." Tristana said, "You will just have to find another seat."

"But, I like sitting next to Teemo, he keeps me focused."

"Learn to focus without him then."

They slowly start to openly glare at them, Teemo doesn't notice any of this. "I think there is an open seat on the other side of me I think, so you both can." This has both Fizz and Tristana stop their glare war as they all take seats in the class.

* * *

"Lulu." Poppy walks up to Lulu and Veigar in the hallway between classes near the end of the day. Lulu is carrying Veigar's book near her chest while having her own backpack on her.

"Hey Poppy, what's up" Lulu isn't use to Poppy approaching aside from student council meetings.

"I want to inform you about the meeting yesterday that you missed." Poppy gives a short glare to Veigar.

"What are you looking at?" He tries his best to sound menacing, but Poppy ignores him.

"After school in the usual classroom." She gives Veigar another look. "In private." Poppy turns and walks away.

"Y-yeah! I will." Lulu looks up at Veigar, who is staring at Poppy.

"That bitch. Thinks she is better than all of us." Lulu just stands there in silence. "Just let me know what she talks to you about."

"B-but, it's suppose to be private."

"...I'll let you hold my hand tomorrow for a few minutes." Lulu is speechless at this and simply nods her head with enthusiasm. Veigar is not the type for public displays of affection and Lulu would be so happy if he would let her do that.

* * *

The bell rings to signal that the end of the school day is here. Teemo is surprised how behaved Fizz was during gym. It seemed that the physical activity was keeping him in line, plus it helps that Fizz and Kennen were trying to out do each other as well. Teemo was just happy for this day to be over, so he can head home and have some time without Fizz being nearby him.

This didn't mean Teemo didn't enjoy the new student, just that being with someone that energetic and new was a bit taxing on him. Going home to relax was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

"I totally won at the end!"

"Nope, you were too slow. I beat you." Kennen and Fizz were arguing about a race they had at the end of class.

"What do you mean I am slow, you're the slow one!" Fizz wasn't one to admit he was bad at anything. They turn their attention to Tristana and ask her who was faster.

"Trist, who won that race? Me or Fizz?" Kennen asks as he starts to get his hoodie back on.

"Who cares." Tristana says while following Teemo down the hallway to the main entrance.

"Let's have another race, I'll show you that I am the faster one." Fizz challenges Kennen.

"Another race? Lame, I already won one."

Tristana is bored of listening to the two fight about something so trivial and walks next to Teemo.

"So... How was watching the new kid?" Tristana asks Teemo.

"It went better than I thought, especially after how this morning started."

"Oh yeah, something about Veigar, right?" Tristana wasn't a big fan of the popular yordle.

"Exactly." Teemo isn't sure why Veigar was so popular. His attitude would make it seem like he hated having anyone near him and would push anyone away. Though it seems that most, if not all, of the female yordles find that 'bad boy' side of him to be something appealing. Teemo didn't understand, nor did he want to. After Veigar began having the ladies swoon over him, a good number of guys started to hang with him also and after a year or two of this he became known as the most popular kid at Bandle City High.

"I still don't know why he let's Lulu so close to him." Lulu was the first female to keep trying for Veigar's attention. When most others would fall for one of Veigar's male groupies, it seems Lulu was only interested in the bad boy.

"I have a feeling he is up to something."

"That is all you ever say about him. Just because the guy is a gigantic asshole doesn't mean he is going to do anything." While Trist made sense with her statement, Teemo still has a gut feeling about him.

They finally make it to the entrance and just as Teemo is about to leave, Tristana stops him.

"Hey Teemo." She grabs his shoulder and turns him towards her.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go-" She was cut off again by Fizz jumping over her and Kennen pushing Teemo to the side.

"You can't catch me!" Fizz was wearing Kennen's hoodie.

"Give that back!" Kennen was chasing Fizz down one of the hallways and out of sight of the two.

"Watch where you're going you dumb asses!" Tristana shouts at them as she helps Teemo up.

"Let them have their fun." He tells her. "Better to let Kennen take care of Fizz after school than us."

"I guess." Tristana is a bit upset that she was cut off again.

"Wanna go to your place and study the notes from math?" Teemo suggests. Tristana nods and they leave school for another night of study and hanging out.

* * *

Lulu was always a nervous yordle, being an outcast will do that. Her family lives in the woods and is a bit more abnormal than what the other students are use to being from the city. She wanted to push herself into being more social and joined the student council this year. She met some friends in there and her social life has only gotten better since then.

She knocked on the door and heard Poppy call her in.

"Come in." She opens the door and walks in. Poppy is sitting at a desk and not her usual spot up front.

"H-hey." Lulu was still a bit intimidated by Poppy's presence when she was alone with her.

"Take a seat here." Poppy put her book away and pointed to the seat next to her.

"So, um, you wanted to talk about the meeting yesterday?"

"Yes, just a small catch up on what was talked about." Poppy pulls out her notes from the meeting yesterday.

"Okay," Lulu took a seat and took a few seconds to find her voice. "Was there a lot from yesterday?"

"A bit, first we talked about Fizz coming to the school." Poppy looks over at her, "The blue kid."

"Yeah, I met him at lunch."

"Yep. I put Teemo in charge of showing him the ropes until we graduate."

"Good choice. He is a good kid."

"Yes he is." Poppy was staring at Lulu as she agrees.

"S-sorry about yesterday. Veigar just-"

"Lulu, I didn't ask for an excuse."

"Sorry" Lulu looks down at her feet and Poppy sighs.

"Listen, sorry for being so hard against you today. I just worry he is treating you wrong."

"He isn't, nothing like that." She quickly tells the other. "He just needed help with math and I forgot about the meeting."

"Are you sure?" Poppy is concerned for her classmate. "He isn't hurting you or anything?"

"Never! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Lulu was shocked that Poppy would ask that.

"I am glad to hear that." Poppy went back to her notes, wanting to change the subject. "So, we also talked about the theme for the upcoming prom in a few months. I was going to have Tristana make a survey in a few days to hand out. If you want to help her I would appreciate that."

"I can do that."

"Thank you. Another thing brought up was Tristana wanting to have a fireworks show after the prom, but I am not sure if we will have that kind of thing in the budget."

"Oh yeah? That sounds like fun!"

"It could be, if we can make it work." Poppy puts her notes away.

"Is that all?" Lulu was curious why Poppy was putting her notes away already. "Why couldn't you of just told me in the hallway earlier?" Poppy blushes a bit, but answers Lulu.

"Yeah, well, the meeting was cut short since we only had a few members present. I want to have another one at the end of the week to make up for it." Lulu doesn't seem to notice the blush and nods in agreement.

"I can do that, Friday after school?"

"That is the plan, I just need to let everyone else know about it during the week." They sat there for a moment in silence before Poppy clears her throat.

"I better be heading home."

"Yeah, same here." Lulu walks to the door and waves goodbye to Poppy. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Poppy watches as Lulu left the classroom and sighs. She couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy towards Veigar, having such a cute and beautiful yordle chasing after him. He doesn't show her the respect she deserves nor the kindness. Not the kind Poppy would show her. She grabs her bag and leaves the classroom, making sure to turn off the light on her way out into the hallway and out of the school.

* * *

Fizz was currently hiding in a bathroom stall, sitting on a closed toilet seat and waiting to see if he could hear Kennen approach at all. The hoodie was currently being worn by Fizz.

"Found ya!" The next thing Fizz knew was being pushed to the ground in the stall by Kennen jumping on him from above. Fizz isn't sure how he doesn't hear him at all. "Now give it back."

"Oh yeah?" Fizz leans up closer to him. "Make me." Fizz gives Kennen a bit of a flirtatious smirk as he keeps his face close to Kennen's.

"Happy to." Kennen closes the gap and keeps Fizz's arms pinned to the ground. He pushes his tongue into the aquatic beings mouth and they start to wrestle for control. Fizz's tongue is wider than his own and his mouth tastes a bit fishy. Kennen isn't one for passion, but needs to get Fizz to submit a bit to get the sweater off.

Fizz wasn't expecting Kennen to kiss him, he thought his advances would of thrown Kennen off. It seems he didn't catch on that Kennen was one to fool around a bit. So Fizz decides to let Kennen take the lead for a bit and submits his mouth to him, his hands being pinned only serves to turn him on even more.

Kennen feels Fizz lower his guard and the heated kiss between them turns one sided as he gains the advantage. He let's go of Fizz's arms and moves them to the hoodie. He puts his hands under it and starts to rub up and down. He feels Fizz melt to his touch.

Fizz keeps his hands where Kennen had them pinned to the floor. He tries his best not to moan as Kennen starts to rub his chest. Kennen breaks away from the kiss and Fizz licks his lips seductively as they lock eyes.

"It's getting hot in here." Kennen starts to pull the hoodie over Fizz's head, "Let's make you more comfortable." Fizz nods and let's him take it off. Kennen throws it up onto the stall door.

"Your turn." Fizz says as he reaches to help Kennen out of his clothes.

"I've got it." Kennen stands up and as he starts to take off his clothes he notices that Fizz is poking out of his slit already. "Well well well." Kennen stops taking off his shirt and smirks at Fizz. Fizz notices and reaches his hand down and starts to play with himself a bit.

"Like what you see?" Fizz asks. Kennen nods, it looks different than his own member. While his look like any other mammal, Fizz's was pointed at the top and red. It glistens a bit as it seems the slit it came out of was lubing it up with it's own juices. Kennen feels himself grow hard in his pants as he watches Fizz stroke himself.

Fizz enjoys Kennen watching and decides to give him a bit of a show and starts to stroke himself, coaxing more of his member out of hit slit. He leans his head back and uses both hands to play with his slit and his growing member. He goes so far as to let out a few moans in hopes that Kennen will take over soon.

Fizz keeps it up for another minute and still no Kennen jumping in to help him off. He opens his eyes and notices that he is alone in the stall.

"Kennen?"

"Yeah Fizz?" He looks up and sees Kennen on top of the stall with his hoodie on.

"You... You tricked me!" Fizz stops his touching and stands up.

"I did." Kennen laughs and reaches into his pocket. He throws a piece of paper at Fizz, "This is for sticking this on my back earlier." Fizz opens it up and it is the 'Kick Me' sign.

"So all of this was for a prank?"

"Yep." Kennen was enjoying the view of Fizz from up here. His member was still out of his slit but slowly shrinking.

"I have to admit, I am impressed." Fizz throws the note aside.

"Yeah, well I _am_ the best at pranks." Kennen jumps off the door to the outside of the stall. "Besides, the best part is that I can hide my erection in my pants. Have fun leaving school like that!" Fizz was going to yell at him, but hears the door close too quickly for him to respond in any way.

"Fine then. Don't have any fun." Fizz sits up on the closed toilet seat and sighs. His member is still hard and it won't be going away anytime soon. "Well, may as well have some fun by myself then."

Fizz brings his hand back down to his member and starts to stroke it fast, he was already getting close before he noticed Kennen was gone. He brings his other hand up to suck on a few of his fingers. He wets them with his tongue and then brings them down to his entrance. He leans back a bit more to give himself a better angle to get his fingers inside of him.

"Ahh~" He moans as he gets his fingers inside of him. He starts to pump himself more eagerly as he closes his eyes and pants. He wiggles his fingers around a bit, occasionally brushing against his prostate. He starts to pump his fingers in and out of himself faster as his strokes start to pick up speed. He feels his member start to leak more pre onto his hand.

He imagines Teemo taking him fast and hard right now. The cute, little yordle just doing his best to please Fizz. Fizz takes one of his tendrils into his mouth and sucks on it, imagining that Teemo doing the same. The feel of his tongue over his suckers and his fingers prodding his prostate are enough to get him to go over the edge.

"Mmm~" He moans around the tendril in his mouth as his member hardens and spurts out his seed all over himself. The first few shots trail all over his body and he stops stroking himself. He lets the tendril out of his mouth and his fingers out of his rear as he pants to regain his breath. It had been a while since he went all out like that before, but he did crush hard on Teemo today.

Kennen doesn't actually leave the bathroom and waits inside to see what Fizz was going to do next. When he heard the moan he quietly got back on top of the stall and gets a free show for himself as Fizz finishes up quickly. He hops down into the stall next to Fizz and waits for him to clean himself up and leave. He leaves shortly after, still hard and waiting to get home with those vivid images still in his mind.

* * *

 **Well, there we go, the second chapter for Bandle City High. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves and enjoying the new characters I introduced this chapter. Gave some insight into some other characters and then some budding romances and rivalries. Just remember to throw up a review for me and I can't wait to get the next chapter started and posted as soon as I get some free time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope I didn't keep you waiting on this chapter too long, let's get to it!**

* * *

The next few days went by fast, especially with Fizz in the mix. It was Friday already and everyone knows of the Student Council meeting after classes. Teemo sits down in his first class as Fizz takes his seat next to him.

"Hey Teemo! Morning!" Fizz is as cheerful as ever, he even shows off a piece of paper he brought to class for notes today.

"Hello Fizz. Ready for class today?" Teemo is glad that Fizz is acting a bit more serious in classes now, it's nice and he doesn't have to worry about him as much.

"I am, I even have a pencil." Fizz pulls one out of his tendrils. He decided to take classes more serious after Tristana made herself known to wanting Teemo. It seems to him that Teemo likes someone when they are more prepared.

"Good job." Teemo smiles at Fizz and Fizz smiles back. He's happy to have Teemo notice how prepared he is for school.

"So what are you doing after school today? Want to hang out?" Fizz decides to try making a move before Tristana can.

"After school I have a Student Council meeting to attend."

"What's that?"

"Students from out graduating class get together and we talk about how to improve things around school and plan events for our class."

"Oh? Who all is in it with you?"

"Everyone we eat with at lunch." Teemo says. "You're more than welcome to come tonight if you want and join. The meetings don't last that long and it can be fun having everyone together in one room."

"That sounds like fun!" Fizz smiles brightly at the thought of spending more time with Teemo. "If I join, can we hang out after school?"

"I'll think about it, I should be free to though." Teemo smiles back, always happy to make a friend smile. Teemo tells him a bit more about the recent plans of the student council as they wait for the bell to ring.

* * *

Lulu is walking to her first class from her locker when she passes by Poppy at her locker.

"Hey, Poppy."

"Good morning, Lulu. How is your morning?" She asks as she grabs her books and closes her locker.

"It's okay so far, how about yours?"

"It's getting better." Poppy is happy to be talking to Lulu. "Remember out meeting tonight."

"Oh yeah, the meeting." Lulu thinks back to when they talked in private the other night. She told Veigar everything the next day at school. She feels a pang of guilt in her stomach, feeling like she is betraying her friends like this.

"Is something wrong?" Poppy notices Lulu's saddening facial expression.

"N-nothing. I just forgot about it, that's all." The bell rings for class. "I've gotta go, I'll see you at lunch!" Lulu runs off, the guilt building a bit more as she realizes that she just lied as well.

Poppy can't help but wonder why Lulu is acting so strange about the meeting. She is usually peppier and bright in the morning, but today she wasn't. She just hopes that Lulu is doing okay and makes a mental note to ask her about it later.

* * *

Ziggs has always been known for being crazy. No hiding it from anyone, even his own family and friends. Everything from his laugh and voice down to the way he dresses is crazy, and that's the way he likes it. He isn't trying to impress anyone, just scare the sane ones away. His current friends have been his friends for a long time, longer than he cares to think about.

 _'We should ditch the meeting today after school.'_ Ziggs wrote down in a note and threw it at Teemo. An annoyed Teemo, who was busy with Fizz, passed it along to Rumble.

Ziggs really didn't care for the student council that much, he only did it to meet Rumble. He only keeps going now because Rumble enjoys helping everyone. A note hits him in the face and he uncrinkles it.

 _'Poppy would be all over my ass if I did that. No thanks.'_ It read.

 _'I thought that was my job, haha!'_ Ziggs threw it back over and tried to pay attention to the teacher. He was currently talking about combustible chemicals. It was a subject he knew plenty about already, he is actually trying to make his own form of explosives. Rumble has been helping him with his research on and off.

 _'Anyway, we can't ditch tonight, so don't think about it. Plus, it's our weekend in the junkyard, so we have plenty of time together.'_ Ziggs smiles at this. The junkyard is their escape from friends and family where they can do whatever they want. Build what they want, tinker with anything, along with the occasional explosion. And making out, can't forget about that.

Shortly after the two met they began to hang out more and more. During one night at the junkyard things got heated with an argument and ended with clashing mouths. Since then the two are always fighting or making out. Ziggs doesn't care about coming out to his friends, but Rumble wants to keep it a secret at any cost. So far it seems to have worked in his eyes, no one suspects the two being a couple.

 _'Plenty of time for us~'_

* * *

"Okay everyone, settle down." Poppy says as the others start to quiet down. "Now, I know you all want to get out of here and enjoy your weekend, but we weren't able to have a full meeting earlier in the week so we are having another one right now."

"I think that's kind of obvious." Kennen says as he takes a seat next to Fizz.

"I'm excited!" Fizz chimes in as he looks around at everyone.

"I know you are Fizz, just stay seated and calm." Teemo puts a hand on his shoulder to help calm him down. Tristana is leaning back in her chair, legs up on the desk as she waits for the meeting to be over. Rumble is paying close attention and is repeatedly slapping away Ziggs' hand as it reaches for his crotch. Ziggs just wants to get the meeting over with and have some alone time with Rumble.

"So, let's begin. First I would like to introduce Fizz, both to the student council and to our city." Poppy and a few of the others give a small clap to the blue guest.

"It's been great! I've met you all and had a lot of fun." He gives Kennen a wink and sits back down. Kennen smirks a bit as he thinks back to the bathroom scene from the other day.

"I think we have all had our fair share of fun with you as well." Kennen winks back. No one else seems to catch it.

"And so that brings us back to the topic of prom. For those who missed it earlier in the week, the prom is coming up in two months. We still need a theme to decide on and I want suggestions today." She tells the group.

"How about the sea! I love the sea!" Fizz suggests.

"The sea? What, everyone dresses up as fish?" Rumble isn't that fond of the idea.

"I like it! I can be a squid!" Lulu agrees.

"Could be more of a 'Pool Party' theme." Tristana adds in.

"It's better than nothing, we can add it to the ballot." Poppy writes it down.

"We could do something like a masquerade. All fancy and ballroom type stuff." Kennen tosses his idea in.

"Really? Out of everyone, YOU wanna do fancy and ballroom. Why?" Ziggs just had to ask Kennen that.

"I think masks are sexy." He answers honestly.

"So you just wanna get into someone pants behind a mask." Tristana jokes.

"I thought that was the point behind a prom. Getting lucky at it." He jokes back.

"Hey! No talk like that hear." Poppy smacks the desk. "While your... intentions are not in the best interest of the class, I do like your idea. It goes on the ballot."

"Yes." Kennen cheers to himself. Fizz glances over at him and they make eye contact. Since the scene in the bathroom a couple of days ago he has been thinking of a way to get back at Kennen. It isn't as easy as he thinks it will be.

"Anyone else have any ideas? I would like at least 1 more."

"Let's do magical! With lot's of glittery things and purple stuffs and humongous decorations!" Lulu starts to ramble a bit with excitement.

"That seems a bit childish." Kennen says under his breath. Fizz leans over to him.

"I dunno, it sounds like fun to me."

"I thought fun for you is masturbating in the boys bathroom." Kennen remarks back, hoping no one near them could hear over the others discussing Lulu's idea.

"Nah, I only did that for your benefit." Fizz is able to catch on that Kennen watched him over the past few days. The look in his eyes told him that.

"Oh? Anything else for my benefit?" Kennen winks.

"Who know." Fizz smiles back and let's one of his hands run down to his crotch.

"What do you think Poppy?" Lulu asks her friend. Teemo and Tristana were not for the idea at all. Rumble and Ziggs wouldn't mind it being on the ballot and the other two were not paying attention as they whisper to each other on the other side of the table.

"It is a bit childish for us." Poppy saw Lulu's face drop as she said that and wanted to change her mind. She would fully support her idea if it happened, but she can't just follow her idea without a good reason. "Though, we do need another theme and if it does win it could be fun to do."

"Wait, did you just say 'fun'?" Tristana asks as everyone in the room, aside from Fizz and Kennen, look over at her.

"Is that a problem?" Poppy threatened her with a glare.

"Nope! None at all." Tristana sat back and tries her best to break eye contact.

Lulu isn't sure what just happened, but she is happy to have her idea on the list. She gives Poppy a smile to show her thanks. She even thinks that she sees Poppy smile back, if only for a short moment.

"The next idea on the agenda is..." Poppy continues with the meeting as a few of the others listen and contribute to the conversation.

Meanwhile, Kennen takes a seat to get a better view at what Fizz was doing to himself. A few of his fingers were poking inside of his slit. He can make out the slight bulge of his member. He can feel himself start to harden a bit at the sight. Part of him is still upset that he didn't continue with Fizz the other day.

Fizz spreads his legs a little bit more, hoping that Kennen has a great view. He has a trick up his sleeve, a plan to get Kennen to help him with his own release that he owes him. He can't go too far or he will come out of his slit and that won't help getting with Teemo. He just needs to get Kennen in the mood and then make a move.

Rumble is just sitting at the meeting, talking with the others about things when Ziggs poked him in the shoulder and whispers something to him.

 _'Hey, look over at the fish guy.'_ Was all that he whispers to him. Rumble doesn't want to deal with the distraction and shushes Ziggs. A few seconds later, Ziggs pokes him on the shoulder and whispers something else.

 _'He's playing with himself.'_ This gets his attention and he looks over towards Fizz. He can see him looking at the group who was talking, but his hands were inside of his slit, rubbing it up and down sensually. Rumble can't help but stare at the sight, curious himself as to what might come out.

Fizz knew he was drawing this out long enough, any longer and Kennen could catch on to his dirty plan. So he brought his hand up from his crotch and closed his legs, attempting to get his slit to close back up. Then brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on his own juices, a little something for Kennen.

Kennen was already hard from watching Fizz's little show in the classroom. With so many people nearby, any of whom could see what was going on, added a sort of thrill to it all. When Fizz stops and then sucks on his hand, he didn't know he could get any harder than before. He shifts in his seat and adjusts himself and turns his attention back to the meeting. He tries his hardest not to think about Fizz, but it was hard. Especially the throbbing in between his legs.

"Rumble!" Tristana yells at the mohawk'd yordle to get his attention. He snaps out of his staring at Fizz and looks at Tristana.

"Huh?" Rumble didn't hear what was said.

"I was asking you and Ziggs a question. Pay attention."

"Yeah, sorry. What was your question?"

"Do you guys want fireworks for the prom? Don't you think that would be fun?" Tristana stands up at her desk, hands on her hips.

"That would be a blast!" Ziggs cheers, hands raised in the air.

"I already told you, Tristana. We might not have that in our- Kennen. Your nose is bleeding." Poppy notices some red coloring under Kennen's nose.

"Huh?" Kennen brought his hand up and felt some wetness under it. It was blood, probably from watching Fizz. "I'll go clean this up." Kennen hurries out of his seat and out of the room, rushing to a bathroom.

"Kennen what's wrong?" Fizz chases after him, hoping to make his move while the opportunity was present.

The group watches the two run out of the room and are silent for a moment.

"Should we check up on him?" Teemo asks aloud.

"I'm sure they will both be fine." Ziggs let's Teemo know. "Just fine~" He mutters to himself with a smile.

"Anyway, Tristana, like I had said before; we do not have the funds for fireworks"

"Yeah, I know you said that, but what about my idea? These guys can make fireworks!"

"Oh yeah, we could totally do that." Rumble says proudly.

"I've been working on something like this, should be easy!" Ziggs adds in.

"No." Poppy stops their happy moments. "I said this once before, but it is too dangerous. What if something goes wrong and you two get hurt? Or worse, a lot of people get hurt."

"It's just some fireworks, calm down." Tristana tells her.

"It isn't that hard Poppy, to be honest. Nothing can go wrong unless we make, like, a Mega Inferno Firework. Something ridiculous like that."

"Yeah, it's just some gun powder with chemicals that burn with color on a fuse. Anyone could do it."

"You can do colors?!" Lulu chimed in, her eyes growing wide with the thought of a color-filled sky at night.

"Yep! Any colors you want, we can do." Ziggs gives her a thumbs up.

Poppy still wasn't sure, even if it is simple, she just had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong. It could be something a lot of students would enjoy seeing and she could keep an eye on it to make sure things are going as planned.

"Are you sure it's safe? I can't have the school burning down because of this."

"Nah, it's all safe. You are thinking way too big! Plus, they are going to be high up in the air, the embers will burn out before they hit the ground." Rumble reassures Poppy.

"In light of this new information..." Poppy looks over at Tristana, who had the biggest 'I was right' grin on her face. "I will allow this, on one conditions."

"And what is that?" Tristana asks.

"One, I want to oversee this whole project. The number of fireworks, the size, color. Everything, I can't have it going wrong or it's my head that will be on the line."

"I can work with that." Rumble agrees. Ziggs isn't too sure, Poppy being around means less alone time with Rumble over the next few months.

"Teemo, what do you think?" Poppy asks the quiet yordle.

"Well, it did sound dangerous at first, but I like the overall idea. I'm sure it is safer than we originally thought." He turns to Tristana sitting next to him. "Great idea, Trist."

"Thanks, Teems." Tristana blushes a little.

"So, you two. We will talk about this over the coming weeks. Have an example to show off as well." Poppy looks over at the two scientists. "Everyone else, thanks for coming today and have a great weekend. Dismissed."

"Will do." Ziggs says, grabbing Rumbles arm. "Ready to blow this joint?" Rumble nods and packs up his stuff. They leave the classroom.

"So, Teemo. What are you doing tonight?" Tristana asks.

"Well, I was going to hang out with Fizz a bit." Tristana didn't like hearing that. "But I forgot that I have my paper due Monday. So I think I'm going to camp out tonight and do some biology study."

"Camp out? Like in the forest or something?" They pack up and leave the classroom.

"Yeah, I think it will put me in the right mindset to study." Tristana thinks it sounds boring, but wants to spend some quality time with Teemo. And since Fizz is busy right now, this is her chance.

"Oh yeah? That sounds like fun. Want some company?" Tristana offers.

"You sure? I'll just be doing homework and looking at plants."

"Well, I could use the lesson. And I'm sure you will need someone there to keep you from getting too bored." They both laugh a little.

"Okay, I'll stop by and let you know when I am heading out."

"Okay, it's a date." Tristana blurts out without thinking.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing! I said, I'll see you then." She nervously breaks off and heads to her locker as they part ways.

* * *

 **This chapter might be a little smaller than the other chapters, but I actually like chapters around 3k to 4k words. So expect chapters around this size. Sorry for the wait, I had a lot on my plate recently and with the holiday showing up next week it might be longer for the next chapter. Love you all! Remember to review!**


End file.
